Structure
Structures can be placed and built on the maps of the various areas. Some are bought finished, while some have to be built, sometimes in multiple stages. They cannot be stored in the Inventory, with the exception of some. Overview Basic and special structures These structures are often standard-issue and/or have a special function. Manor.png|link=Manor|'Manor' Tent.png|link=Tent|'Tent' Castle.png|link=Castle|'Castle' Fitting room.png|link=Fitting Room|'Fitting Room' (storable) Bulletin board.png|link=Bulletin Board|'Bulletin Board' (storable) Table full2.png|link=Table|'Table' Arena gates.png|link=Arena Gates|'Arena Gates' (storable) Bookmaker table.png|link=Bookmaker Table|'Bookmaker Table' (storable) Zonk table.png|link=Zonk Table|'Zonk Table' (storable) Agri-dwarves.png|link=Agri-dwarves|'Agri-dwarves' Gardener's house.png|link=Gardener's House|'Gardener's House' Watchtower.png|link=Watchtower|'Watchtower' Geo-compass.png|link=Geo-Compass|'Geo-Compass' Geologist.png|link=Geologist|'Geologist' Super geologist.png|link=Geologist|'Super Geologist' Wagon.png|link=Wagon|'Wagon' Carriage.png|link=Carriage|'Carriage' Christmas tree.png|link=Christmas Tree|'Christmas Tree' Christmas fireplace.png|link=Christmas Fireplace|'Christmas Fireplace' Jeweler's table.png|link=Jeweler's table|'Jeweler's table' Ruby mine.png|link=Ruby mine|'Ruby mine' Production structures Production structures produce, process and craft items. Sawmill.png|link=Sawmill|'Sawmill' Quarry.png|link=Quarry|'Quarry' Workshop.png|link=Workshop|'Workshop' Weaving mill.png|link=Weaving Mill|'Weaving Mill' Barn.png|link=Barn|'Barn' Grindstone.png|link=Grindstone|'Grindstone' Kitchen.png|link=Kitchen|'Kitchen' Fashion house.png|link=Fashion House|'Fashion House' (storable) Forge.png|link=Forge|'Forge' (storable) Foundry.png|link=Foundry|'Foundry' Factory.png|link=Factory|'Factory' Chicken coop.png|link=Chicken Coop|'Chicken Coop' Cowshed.png|link=Cowshed|'Cowshed' Sheepfold.png|link=Sheepfold|'Sheepfold' Trap.png|link=Trap|'Trap' Tower of love.png|link=Tower of Love|'Tower of Love' Dwarfville lodge-f.png|link=Lodge|'Dwarfville Craftshouse (Craftswomen/Craftsmen)' Genie's house.png|link=Genie's House|'Genie's House' Mega workshop.png|link=Mega Workshop|'Mega Workshop' Magic weaving mill.png|link=Magic Weaving Mill|'Magic Weaving Mill' Harvest cycle structures Harvest cycle structures, once built, go through a cycle of needing care and providing harvests of rewards. They can be stored in the inventory, although at the cost of the flower wilting. Dahlia flower bed.png|link=Dahlia Flower Bed|'Dahlia Flower Bed' Scarlet flower bed.png|link=Scarlet Flower Bed|'Scarlet Flower Bed' Stone flower.png|link=Stone Flower|'Stone Flower' War flower.png|link=War Flower|'War Flower' Love lake.png|link=Love Lake|'Love Lake' Snowman.png|link=Snowman|'Snowman' Decorative structures Decorative structures; they often allow visitor interaction and can be stored in the inventory. Fountain.png|link=Fountain|'Fountain' (storable) Statue of a girl.png|link=Statue of a girl|'Statue of a girl' (storable) Statue of a boy.png|link=Statue of a boy|'Statue of a boy' (storable) Idol winged lion man.png|link=Time Deity Idol|'Idol' Dummy.png|link=Dummy|'Dummy' Swing.png|link=Swing|'Swing' (storable) Malachite toad.png|link=Malachite Toad|'Malachite Toad' (storable) Horse statue.png|link=First game year horse statue|'First game year horse statue' (storable) Sarcophagus.png|link=Sarcophagus|'Sarcophagus' (storable) Queen statue.png|link=Queen statue|'Queen statue' (storable) Queen statue 2.png|link=Queen statue|'Queen statue' King statue.png|link=King statue|'King statue' King statue 2.png|link=King statue|'King statue' Ancient swords.png|link=Ancient Swords|'Ancient Swords' (storable) Sacred well.png|link=Sacred Well|'Sacred Well' (storable) Stone throne.png|link=Stone Throne|'Stone Throne' Maya calendar.png|link=Maya Calendar|'Maya Calendar' Cult statue.png|link=Cult Statue|'Cult Statue' Cornucopia.png|link=Cornucopia|'Cornucopia' B bandit.png|link=Game Machine|'Game Machine Area expansion structures '''Area expansion structures' open access to sub-territories within a map or access to new map areas. Gates1.png|link=Estate Gates|'Estate Gates' Bridge1.png|link=Estate Bridge|'Estate Bridge' Rubble to waterfall.png|link=Estate Rubble|'Estate Rubble' Bridge pink1.png|link=Estate Upper Bridge|'Estate Upper Bridge' Gates1.png|link=Camp Gates|'Camp Gates' Pit.png|link=Camp Pit|'Camp Pit' Gates2.png|link=Camp Ancient Gates|'Camp Ancient Gates' Portal.png|link=Portal|'Portal' Pit.png|link=Emptyland Big Pit|'Emptyland Big Pit' Gates2.png|link=Emptyland Gates to the North|'Emptyland Gates to the North' Gates2.png|link=Emptyland Gates to the East|'Emptyland Gates to the East' Airmast.png|link=Airmast|'Airmast' Airship 1.png|link=Little Airship|'Little Airship' Airship 2.png|link=Airship|'Airship' Time machine.png|link=Time Machine|'Time Machine' Expedition location structures Expedition location structures are found in travel areas. Old lighthouse.png|link=Old Lighthouse (structure)|'Old Lighthouse' Catapult.png|link=Lake of Sorrow Catapult|'Lake of Sorrow Catapult' Portal lake of sorrow.png|link=Lake of Sorrow Portal|'Lake of Sorrow Portal' Fairy tree.png|link=Fairy Tree|'Fairy Tree' Catapult.png|link=Mountain Valley Catapult|'Mountain Valley Catapult' Mountain valley city hall.png|link=Mountain Valley City Hall|'City Hall' Catapult.png|link=Blackwood Catapult|'Blackwood Catapult' Wizard tower.png|link=|'Wizard Tower' Catapult.png|link=Battlefield Catapult|'Battlefield Catapult' Ringleader's den.png|link=|'Ringleader's Den' Catapult.png|link=Swampland Catapult|'Swampland Catapult' Pyramid.png|link=Pyramid|'Pyramid' Water tower.png|link=Water Tower|'Water Tower' Flying ship.png|link=Flying Ship|'Flying Ship' Adventure 12.png|link=Mines|'Mines' (temporary) Frozen heart stagesanim.gif|link=Frozen Heart|'Frozen Heart' (temporary) Mysterious stranger.png|link=Mysterious Stranger|'Mysterious Stranger' (temporary) Tent circus.png|link=Tent Circus|'Tent Circus' (temporary) Snowy tower.png|link=Snowy Tower|'Snowy Tower' (temporary) List (Lady-specific buildings are pink, Knight-specific buildings are blue) Regular= |-|Special: Productive= |-|Special: Decorative= |-|Area expansions= } |opens territory in Dwarfville, Land to the East of the village |- | - | | | | |opens territory Dwarfville, Land to the South of the village |- | - | | | | |opens territory Dwarfville, Land to the West of the village |} | | | | --> Notes *New structures not yet available in the game or sorted into the wiki are listed in new content. Category:Structures